


In the Name of Love

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e04 The Last of the Starks, F/M, Fix-It, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Jaime does his best to convince Brienne to let him leave Winterfell. It doesn't work.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a few months since I wrote some Braime, but after reading [an article](https://ew.com/tv/2019/11/28/game-of-thrones-series-finale-dvd-commentary/?utm_medium=browser&utm_source=ew.com&utm_content=20191130&utm_campaign=463603) about the season 8 commentary saying there was a line where Jaime tells Brienne: "I don't love you. No one loves you." that was cut, I had to do something.

"I don't love you. No one loves you."

He doesn't mean the words, even as they leave his lips, but every other attempt at getting Brienne to let him go has failed. He needs her angry. To hate him. It's the only way he can do this. 

"That's not true," Brienne says. Her blue eyes are blazing in the darkness. Jaime has to suppress a sigh. Of course she's going to fight him. "I love myself. Enough to have the dignity to not cry over you, Jaime Lannister."

Jaime smiles. That's his Brienne. 

"Why are you smiling?" she questions, lips turning down into a frown. "Are you mocking me?"

It would be all too easy to say yes. But the word doesn't come. "No, Ser Brienne, I am not."

"Then why?"

"I'm proud of you," he says. Part of him is screaming at him, telling him he shouldn't be complimenting her. He should be insulting her, and breaking her heart so that he can leave. "You're a strong woman, Brienne. In every sense of the word."

He turns back to his horse. He needs to. If he looks into her blue eyes any longer he's going to do something foolish like kiss her. 

He stills at the hand on his arm and inclines his head, still not meeting her gaze. 

"Jaime," Brienne says, her words soft but firm. "I won't beg you to stay." He closes his eyes. She's really going to let him go. "But I will ask you to. Not because I think you love me. I'm not foolish enough to think that love is a strong enough feeling to do that. But because I know you have honor."

"What if it's my honor that compels me to go?" Jaime asks her. 

She's quiet for a moment, the only sounds filling the courtyard their quiet breathing and the movement of the horse. 

"If that's true, then I'd ask you to allow me to accompany you," Brienne says finally. 

Jaime's eyes move up to her face. There's a determination there that tells him she's not going to be so easily dissuaded. "You don't even know what I'm planning."

"I don't need to. Not unless you choose to tell me," she says. "You say you're driven by honor, and I trust you."

"You foolish woman," Jaime sighs. He leans in and kisses her quickly. He's surprised when she doesn't punch him. It would be what he deserves. "Pack a bag then. If we're going to save King's Landing from two queens destruction then we have to hurry."

If she's surprised to hear that's what they're doing, she doesn't show it. Something tells Jaime she probably had guessed as much. 

She whistles quietly, and a moment later Podrick appears, walking between two horses. 

"Did you know this wood happen?" Jaime questions. 

"Not exactly like this, no. I knew we might need to leave in a hurry someday, so I've had a bag packed in preparation." She takes the reins of her horse from Podrick and thanks him before addressing Jaime again. "As for tonight, well I was either going to leave with you or follow you. There was no way I was going to allow you to walk into that danger alone, Jaime."

"You are a remarkable woman, Brienne of Tarth," Jaime says earnestly. All the hateful words he said to her flash through his mind and he frowns. "Those things I said to you, I didn't mean them. I just hoped if I could make you hate me, and that you'd let me leave."

"Foolish thought," she says. She reaches out and covers his hand with hers. He wishes they weren't wearing boxes m gloves so he could feel the warmth of her skin. "I could never hate you, Jaime. Not now that I know the man you truly are."

Jaime's throat gets tight, swallowing any words that might come. Perhaps it's for the best. He's always been good with words except when they truly mattered. 

Footsteps sound behind them, and they both turn. Podrick approaches, looking between the two with an apologetic smile. Jaime hadn't even noticed he'd left. "Sorry Sers, for interrupting."

"It's fine, Podrick," Brienne says. She steps back and turns her attention towards her squire. "Did you get the letter to Lady Sansa."

Of course Brienne would think to write Sansa, probably wanting to assure her they're both not traitors, or at least that Jaime isn't. No one would ever question Brienne's loyalty.

"I did. She asked me to give you this," Podrick says. He holds out a rolled piece of parchment with the Stark seal. "And said to wish you luck and safety on your journey."

Brienne nods, taking the scroll. "Thank you, Podrick."

She doesn't open the letter, simply tucks it away in her bag, before turning to Jaime. "Are you ready, Ser Jaime?"

Jaime nods, and clumsily climbs onto his horse. She does the same, with a little more dignity. The three of them ride out together, Brienne between Jaime and Podrick.

Jaime looks at the pair, grateful to have them with him, but praying to whatever gods will listen that they make it out of this alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
